In Loving Memory
by D.S.K.27-FT
Summary: Natsu and Erza got into a fight and forces Natsu to leave. Until Erza receives bad news...  NatsuXErza, One Shot  and contains an OC! !


Me: Yay! Second FanFic is finished!

Natsu: (laughs) Finally! You hadn't paired me with that IDIOT! (and then face turns red at the thought of something) and finally with the girl I loved the most, Erza!

Erza: What did you just say Natsu?

Natsu: E-Erza, I'm just kidding!

Me: Now now, calm down Erza-san.

Erza: Shut Up! Don't you see I'm arguing with Natsu here?

Me: E-Eh... I'm sorry...

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! I decided to edit this one... so please enjoy! =)**

* * *

><p>The mood around Fairy Tail is more scarier than ever, everyone is panicking in the middle of the night, except for the stupid Natsu.<p>

*slaps him hard on the face* "How dare you cheat on me Natsu?" An angry Erza shouted.

"Erza, please, let me~"

"How are you going to explain IT, when I already caught you red-handed? HUH?"

"Miscovria is just my friend!"

"FRIEND? You call that FRIEND?"

"Erza, please!"

Natsu was now panicking, altogether with everyone and he was way too scared on Erza. He knew that Erza's anger was uncontrolable, knowing the fact that he had cheated on Erza. Erza shouted shouted too loud that the people sleeping in their houses [which were near the guild], was getting mad.

"SHUT UP ERZA!" One of their neighbors shouted, and then followed by others.

Very clear, Erza's anger shot up, she let a deep inhale enter from her and then:

"**WHY DO YOU CARE? SHUT UP YOU TOO, DAMN IT!**"

Then the neighborhood went silent. They were really scared of Erza. Way too strict and too brave.

"Erza! please *sobs* stop it! I knew that I had cheated on you... *sobs* Please stop it!"

"Why would I stop? Give me one very clear reason for me stop, and I'll forgive you."

He stood silent in front of her for almost five minutes, and then he spoke up again:

"I think that-"

"That what?"

"I should leave the guild, and live alone."

Erza kept her strict face, firmly, but deep inside her, she couldn't believe it. "_Natsu will leave the guild_?", she thought. Looking around, seeing the same reactions she had been hiding deep inside her heart, Lucy and Happy crying, Leo's [Loki] face sad, Juvia and Gray's eyes widened in shock as Master Makarov just sat still in the bar counter beside Mirajane, who was crying in what she heard.

"No one opposed. Well, I guess... It leaves me no choice, but to leave."

Saying the words, he made everyone cry except for Master Makarov and Erza.

"Lucy, Happy, be proud and stand proud that you're partners now. Gray, I'm sorry I made this decision, but be strong... Even without me. Thanks best friend. Jet, Droy, Levy, Gajeel, Leo, Cana, I'll miss you guys. Bisca and Alzack, I'm happy for you guys, maintaining a strong relationship is very hard. Master Makarov, thank you for for everything that-"

"IDIOT, don't leave. Fairy Tail needs you."

"No gramps, it's final."

Master Makarov just nodded and clearly understood his decision. "How stupid your decision is, but I'll be waiting for your return." He thought.

"And to Erza..."

He walked towards Erza, nervously. She remained composed, not allowing her emotions to take her over. Now, Natsu who was near her:

"Erza, please don't forget me. Our relationship and the friendship we had, even that I'll not be back here."

He then hugged Erza tightly, resting his head on her chest, crying. He felt comfortable, even she's that angry.

"And always remember that... I Love You... Forever and Ever."

"Natsu..." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, I had cheated on you."

And she was freed form the fire mage's hug. He couldn't look straight into the eyes of everyone. "I don't want to want to see everyone crying over my departure, but I know that this is the right choice I have... to put an end... on our relationship."

"Everyone, thank you being my comrades. Please cherish the moments we had, even if I'm gone, forever and ever. I won't forget it. Thank You."

He then faced everyone with a sad smile on his face, wiping the tears away...

"Goodbye everyone. I'll miss you so much."

He was then surrounded by everyone, giving him a group hug. It lasted for almost an two minutes, and he then let go off them. As he walked out of the guild, smiling sadly, giving a goodbye wave to everyone, watching him disappear slowly. Then everyone bursted into tears, including Erza. She felt pain in her chest, as if she was stabbed.

"Why did you need to leave everyone, especially me? You knew that I'm really angry, but still, I'll forgive you! Idiot!" she said in between sobs.

"Erza! Stop it!" Lucy cried.

"I'm sorry guys, but I feel bad. I need to go home."

* * *

><p>As she walked the streets of Magnolia, she was thinking: "Why leave?", "Do you really need to leave?" over and over again. She was a few steps away form her home, she saw a letter sticking in her door. She hesitantly get it and read:<p>

**Erza,**

_** How sparkling it was, the beautiful day when we made the promise of our love. I couldn't breathe, couldn't say a word. At the ring I put on for you. Only tears were dropping. I was like the lonely star that lost its light in the dark, you've become my light. The promise with you that is engraved on your hand, becomes the best flower and it will never change.**_

_** My love, this moment is heaven. Happy tears keep flowing like a fool. Today, then tomorrow, even when time goes by, forever you are the gem in me. I was like a flower that lost its scent, full of tears, you've become my scent. The promise with me that is sparkling on your hand becomes the eternal light and It will keep shining.**_

_** My love, this moment is heaven. Happy tears keep flowing like a fool. Today, then tomorrow, even when time goes by. Forever you are the gem in me**_

_** Do you know? Me in your heart, though I'm a FOOL that knows nothing but you, but there's this one thing that my heart knows that without you. I can't become me, that without you, I can't become me.**_

_** BUT I couldn't forgive myself that I had cheated on you, ACTUALLY NOT. I AM really decided that I should leave the guild. Even though I want NOT to leave, I was left with no choice. It's final. I'll leave. Please cherish our memories. I love you, forever and ever.**_

She left another pain in her chest, regretting that she didn't do anything to stop Natsu from leaving, but she noticed a footnote at the end of the letter.

**P.S: **_**I have chocolate strawberries and roses for you. Happy 2nd anniversary and Happy Birthday, Erza Scarlet-Dragneel. Heh. Just kidding, soon to be Dragneel, Erza Scarlet.**_

**Natsu**

It was true, as chocolate strawberries was there, and a bouquet of roses, she now felt the pain Natsu was feeling a while ago. Her heart is now bleeding in pain as she didn't do anything to stop him.

"Damn it! I'm so stupid! Why did I let you?"

"_Erza..._"She heard a boyish voice, resembling Natsu's.

"Huh? What the~ Natsu!"

But she saw no one... was she hearing it right? Or is she just imagining things?

"Please forgive me... I forgot our anniversary today."

And then she realized...

"Was it all a plan, Natsu? You and Miscovria planned it? I thought you were cheating on me... But it was just all according to your plans?"

She then slumped to the ground, crying...

* * *

><p>[Three months later]<p>

They heard no news about Natsu, even his current location. Until Alzack came back running to the guild, pale.

"Everyone! I have bad news... I'm sorry to say Erza-san... It's about Natsu..."

"What is it? Tell me." Erza said in a concerned voice.

"He's... he's..."

The guild went silent for a minute or more... and then Erza breathed heavily, her teeth, gritted:

"**JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO HIM?**"

"He's... **GONE**..."

They went silent again, and then, realizing that their beloved comrade was dead... Everyone bursted into tears, especially Erza. The fight they had that night and his anniversary and birthday gift she had received flashed back in her mind, and extreme pain was felt in her chest.

"Why Natsu, Why?" She said, clenching her fists in anger.

"Why do you have to die, just to prove that you love me?" She now said, crying.

Then random images of them together appeared, but the last image she saw, which was the longest that appeared before her, was Natsu kneeling in front of her, handing out the ring he hid in his pocket, and asked her seriously in front of the whole guild:

**Will you marry me, Erza Scarlet?**

She saw herself crying, tears of happiness coming out of her eyes then she nodded and shouted:

**Yes! I do Natsu Dragneel! Yes!**

He smilied then reached her hands, wore it in her ring finger, and hugged her tightly, saying:

**You know, I'm the luckiest man here in Earthland. "Erza Scarlet marrying Natsu Dragneel?" Others would say that, because they couldn't believe it, but I don't care... Thank You Erza... Thank you so much...**

This symbolized that their relationship growing more stronger and stronger. And then she heard him saying the most beloved words that came out from his mouth:

_**Erza... Erza Scarlet-Dragneel... I love you, forever and ever.**_

_**I love you too, Natsu... Natsu Dragneel...**_

The last image she saw was the two of them, Natsu giving her the kiss she couldn't forget in the best moments of her life, while everyone cheered on.

"Natsu..." She said, smiling.

"Yeah, I know right. I love you too, forever and ever. Idiot."

She went out of the building, followed by everyone and looked towards the bright sky...

"Natsu, wherever you are... I'm happy for you. Thank God... I have found you... in my life."

As she looked up in the sky, she saw Natsu smiling not just to her but to everyone as he waved his hands hello. She smiled back and said:

"_**I will love you... always, forever and ever...**_"

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys like it, even it was a tear-jerker. I don't want Natsu to die here, but my mind just keeps on insisting that I should write it. Writing this fic was fun to write, but I got emotional especially on the part that Erza recalls all her memories she had with Natsu. Hope you enjoyed reading it!

Me: For the third fanfic...

?: Oi... Why did you kill me in this story?

Me: Eh? Natsu-san! I didn't mean to..

Natsu: You didn't mean it?

?: C'mon Baby Flame, it's just a FanFic.

Natsu: Shut up Strawberry Head! Can't you see that I'm dealing with him?

Erza: You should be the one to calm down, damn it!

N&M: E-Eh? Calm down Erza!


End file.
